


If These Sheets Could Talk

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [18]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Five conversations Adore and Bianca had while in bed.





	If These Sheets Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to you to fill in what’s happening between each piece of dialogue, and who is saying what :D

**ONE**

”Move over.”

”But I like it here.”

”What’s wrong with the other side?”

”It’s not as comfortable.”

”...it’s a fancy hotel, not the Holiday Inn.  The other side is the same.”

”So you sleep there.”

”...”

”What?”

”...”

”-hey!  What was that for?”

”You’re on my side, now scoot over.”

”Not till you give the covers back.”

“You wanna sleep on the couch?”

”But I got here first!”

”Bitch, this is my room and my bed.”

”Ugh, fine.”

 

**TWO**

“...do you know what time it is?”

”Late?”

”...”

”Can I sleep in your room?”

”What’s wrong with yours?”

”Court brought trade back.”

”What’s that gotta do with you?”

”I can hear them.”

”So?  Put a pillow over your head.  They have to stop eventually.”

”I did.  Can still hear it.  Court is topping.”

”Surprised you’re not jerking off to it.”

”She borrowed my lube.”

”For fuck’s sake.”

”Can I come in?”

“All right, fine.”

”Thanks.”

”Yeah.”

”...do you think she’s topping cuz he’s a straight guy?”

”If you don’t shut up and go to sleep, I’m smothering you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

”Wanna find out?”

”You love me too much.”

”...yeah.”

”Night B.”

”Night pussyface.”

 

**THREE**

“Hey, can I borrow your powder?”

”Yeah.”

“You ok?”

”I feel like shit.”

”You look awful.”

”Thanks.”

”You never get sick.”

“Sure.  I’m just pretending so I don’t have to go out with you.”

”Really?”

”What do you think?”

”No...?”

 “Ugh.  Close the door?  My head is killing me.”

”Need me to get Michelle?”

”Fuck no, I’m not dying.  Go on, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t really wanna go out either.”

”Seriously?”

“Sure.  Wanna watch something?”

”Hurry up and get in then, it’s freezing.”

”Oh wow, you’re really hot.”

“Not the time, queen.”

”...what?”

”Never mind.”

 

**FOUR**

“What are you doing?”

”Oh hey, I thought you were asleep.”

”I was.”

”Sorry.”

”I can’t believe we’re stuck in fucking economy.”

“Some of us aren’t first class all the time.”

”I need a drink.”

”You’re rich, just buy one.”

”That’s not the point.”

”Okay?”

”I can’t sleep here.”

”Lean back?”

”Seat’s broken.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

”Sec.”

”What are you doing?”

”Hah!  This is economy bitch, the armrest goes up.”

”So...?”

”Lean on me.”

”My neck still hurts.”

”Shut up and go to sleep, B.”

 

**FIVE**

“Do you ever take a break?  Like why don’t you just relax.”

”Some of us are working for a living.”

”...”

”Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that.”

”Whatever.”

“I’m sorry.  Just...you know I can’t stop.”

“Yeah.  Still don’t see why.”

“You will when you’re my age.”

”I hate it when you do that.”

”Do what?”

”Act like you’re so old or whatever.  Like I couldn’t get it, or like you’re the only person that works that hard.”

”I didn’t say that.”

”...just...I dunno.”

”I don’t know either.”

”But you just said...?”

“It’s a feeling.  If I take it easy one night, it’ll be too easy to do it again.”

”You wouldn’t.”

”I know that, but it’s not fair to everyone if I do.”

”It’s not fair to you.”

”Sure it is.  I’ve got everything.”

“I just have this weird feeling sometimes.”

”What?”

”Like I’m scared.”

”Of what?”

”Never mind.”

”What is it?”

”It’s nothing.”

”Really?”

”Forget I said it, I’m just tired.  Thanks for letting me crash here.”

”Adore.”

”Just...I miss you.  It’s always better when you’re around.”

”Okay.”

”Okay?”

”I get it.  C’mere.”

”...k.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth one isn’t technically in bed, but it had to be written. Also, the last one got accidentally serious. Oops?


End file.
